Intergalactic Mishaps
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Ezra's new family is a group of misfits at best, but he wouldn't prefer anything else. A series of one-shots and mini-arcs about our favorite Rebel cell and their many odd adventures with each other, ranging from angst to humor and everything in between. Ezra centric. Rated T for paranoia. Requests will eventually be taken.
1. Doubts

Chapter: 1

The light saber sat heavily in Kanan's hand.

He had sworn not to pick it up again. Not after Order 66. Kanan's fingers clenched around his weapon. What would his Master say?

_Run!_

Master Billaba's last word to him echoed painfully in his mind. He was so underqualified! What was he thinking when he took the kid in as his Padawan? Kanan let his head hang in defeat for a moment. Yet even with all of his hesitance in training the child, Kanan couldn't just leave him on Lothal. Ezra has become a part of the crew, a part of their family, and throwing him back on the streets would be like losing his parents all over again to him. Even if it would be safer for Ezra if he was back in his tower. Kanan rubbed his face, he was bringing a child into a war. He was the lowest of the low.

_Knock Knock_

"Master?" Kanan huffed a silent laugh, speak of the devil…

"Yes Ezra?" his bedroom door slid open to reveal the blue haired teen. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, not yet taking a step in but at the same time looking like he had something he wanted to say. "Why don't you come in?"

The orphan took a single step, just enough for the door to hiss close behind him. Ezra didn't meet his Master's eyes, instead the electric blues were glued to the floor. Kanan allowed the tense silence to continue, Ezra would ask his questions when he was ready there was no need to rush his Padawan.

"Could I…" Ezra bit his lip and shuffled his feet, "Could I ask you something?" he finally blurted out.

"Technically you just did, but sure!" Kanan tried to break the tenseness of the air with some light-heatedness but as soon as he made his comment he knew it was the wrong choice. Ezra's stance went rigid and he made a half step backwards.

"Th-that's alright never mind! I-I-It wasn't something-."

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that." Kanan half rose from his bed, "Ezra please ask your question, I'll answer it to the best of my abilities."

Ezra hesitated in his retreat, his eyebrows furrowing with indecision before swallowing down his fear and turning back to him. "D-Do…umm…do you think they'd be proud?" his voice was so low that Kanan had to strain his ears to be able to just barely hear him.

"Who?" he asked back, keeping his tone soft as to not frighten the boy away.

"M-My parents." Ezra's frigid stance went completely limp and the boy looked as if he barely had the strength to stand.

"Oh Ezra come here." Kanan ordered softly. Ezra shuffled over and plopped down beside him. "Of course they'd be proud. You've been so brave and been through so much. Anyone'd be proud of that."

"How could you know?" broken watery blue eyes stared up at him, searching his stormy green eyes as if they had all of the answers.

Ezra's eyes.

That had been the real reason why Kanan gave chase to the thief of their thievery. The electric blue eyes of the street rat triggering a memory from only months ago. It was the only thing that stood out clearly from his latest vision, of course he could remember other pieces of information but none of it was as memorable as the color. The electric blue eyes that were filled with mischievousness and wonder yet had an underlying tone of hurt and suffering.

Now those same eyes were locked on him, Ezra's complete trust in him had his guilt come back ten-fold. He was only fifteen, yet here Ezra was joining a Rebel team and fighting alongside them in life threatening battles.

"Because _I_ am proud of you." Kanan replied, never breaking his Padawan's engaged eye contact. Ezra's eyes widened before he ducked his head, cobalt bangs falling into place blocking Kanan's view of his expression. It wasn't until the Jedi saw the minute trembling in the orphan's shoulders did he realize that he was crying. Not saying a word Kanan simply slid an arm around him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

He may not be the best teacher for Ezra, but he refused to give up on the boy because of it. Ezra deserved the best and that meant that he had to man up and take on the responsibilities of guiding a Padawan. Kanan vowed there and then that Ezra would have a family again, in every sense of the word except blood. He knew the others would say the same, and looking down to the now dazed child in his lap Kanan knew exactly why _his_ Master chose to train him.

No one so young deserved to have such a past and only a bleak future to look forward to.

**A/N: I figured I'd put my two bits into the Star Wars: Rebels fanfiction base. I love this series and was seriously surprised to see the amount of fanfiction on it is so small. While writing this I kept thinking how cliché and sappy this was, but since this fandom is severely lacking I decided that I'd do my best in providing what readers would like to read, but not have to write for themselves…if that makes sense….shhh it does! So if you have any requests feel free to say so! For those of you who bother to actually read A/Ns, I tend to reply to reviewers so if you do review and don't want a response, just say so and I won't. That's all for now~!**

**I do not own Star Wars: Rebels, see you guys in the next chapter with more fluff or angst!**


	2. Gone and Back

Chapter: 2

"There are some things, far more frightening than death."

The Inquisitor was right. There was. Being a survivor was so much worse.

With the place coming down around him and the fight over with Kanan's attention instantly went to his padawan. Steeling his wavering heart the jedi quickly leapt from the catwalk to the one below. He refused to leave Ezra behind, alive or not.

Another tremor shook the star destroyer and Kanan was forced to his knees, the pain from the injuries he received during his imprisonment making themselves re-known with vengeance. Not bothering with returning to his feet Kanan simply crawled the rest of the way to his pupil's side.

"Ezra." The noise of the battle around him faded away as he gathered the body into his arms, taking in the boy's appearance. Ezra's head hung awkwardly from where his neck was supported by Kanan's arm, the two light saber burns on his cheek standing out. His complexion was no longer the healthy tan, instead it was a chalky white. As Kanan brushed aside some navy locks he suppressed a shudder, the child was so cold. "I'm so sorry Ezra."

Another blast, this one more intense than the ones before it, brought Kanan back to the situation at hand.

"Ezra we're in the TIE where are you?.. Ezra? Do you copy?" the communicator that hung from the orphan's waist crackled to life with Hera's voice. Hera. She'll be devastated once she found out what happened.

"Specter 2 this is Specter 1. I copy. Go ahead, I'll get us out of here, trust me." With that he cut the transmission. There was no need for them to worry at the moment, he'd wait until they were all safely aboard the Ghost to break the news.

With a deep grunt Kanan hoisted Ezra's body fully into his arms, it wasn't safe to stay here any longer. With one last glance to where the Inquisitor had fell to his fiery death, Kanan ran to one of the hangers.

Blast! Every ship was gone. Then, Kanan spotted it. The high praised new and improved TIE fighter of the Inquisitor's. Well I know he's not going to use it, Kanan thought with bitter glee. Tightening his hold on Ezra's body Kanan ran towards it. They were going to get out of there.

xXx

Kanan gently laid Ezra out on the metal table of the med-lab, rearranging the loose limbs to lay out somewhat straight to give the boy an appearance of simply sleeping. The jedi rested his chin on folded fingers, eyes closing in an attempt to get a better hold on his emotions. Even when the door hissed open he didn't even twitch. It was the anguished gasp that had him turning around. There his crew stood, their once joyous expressions quickly dropped to one of horror.

"W-What….Kanan?" Hera turned to him for an explanation.

Dropping his head and looking to the side he managed nothing above a whisper, "the Inquisitor. Ezra…he's…" there was no need for him to finish. Sabine let out a sob, hands flying to her mouth as tears burst forward. Hera's eyes widened in shock, dual streams of tears flowing silently down her face as she numbly walked to Ezra's side resting his hand in hers. Even Chopper chirped and whirred sadly. Zeb…

"I'm going to kill him!" the Lasat punched a crater into the nearby wall and fell to his knees, his face kept flashing from immense angst to an insatiable fury.

"He's already dead." Was all Kanan cared to contribute, his green eyes finding their way back over to the still body. "It's my fault."

"Kanan no it wasn't there-."

"NO! Ezra was my Padawan and I was his Master! I'm the one who's supposed to look out for him, I'm the one who was supposed to teach him and help him grow, I'm the one who took him away from Lothal! If I didn't take him with us he'd still be alive right now!" Kanan decided once, just this once, he would allow himself to loose control of his emotions. Items big and small around the room started to levitate, swirling around in the air surrounding the mourning jedi. It was all his fault.

"Kanan Ezra wouldn't want you blaming yourself for his death. Even if Ezra isn't alive, don't break yourself down because of it. It wasn't your fault. It was the Inquisitor's. If you insist on blaming yourself you're going to have to blame us too!" Hera grabbed both of his shoulders. "I knew this mission was suicidal at best, yet I still allowed him to sway my judgment. If I had been more firm none of this would have happened, we could've came up with a better plan, we could've found a different way." She was wrong though. They all knew it. If they had waited any longer, Kanan wouldn't have been here right now. He'd be out of their reach.

"Please…" the floating objects bunched closer to the man. "Just leave me alone. Just for a little bit." The others shared a look, never had they heard their leader beg. Hesitantly they filed out of the room. Only when the door clanked closed did Kanan lash out, the objects that were being suspended flew violently and smashed against the walls.

Kanan…

"Ezra!?" he ran to the boy's body, but nothing had changed. He could've sworn…

It's not your fault

"Ezra! No it can't be you're dead…but…are you ok?"

The Force Kanan. You can do it.

"What? Ezra you're not making any sense." But silence was all that answered him. "Ezra!" he yelled the ceiling. The Force? What did that have to do with anything? Trust Ezra to give him an unclear message. Kanan squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't do anything. He failed. If only he'd done something different, maybe he could've saved Ezra…Kanan's eyes widened in realization.

That's it!

Kanan hovered his hands over Ezra's still form, he took deep breaths. He needed all of his focus for this, it wasn't something that his master had time to teach him in depth.

Must relax…reach out with my mind…reach inside…through the pain…(1)

Through the force he felt Ezra's bones mend, his flesh knit, and the ruptured blood vessels seal up. Kanan sent pulse after pulse to his padawan's heart, forcing it to thrum in a familiar rhythm. Th-Thump…Th-Thump…Th-Thump...again, again, again, AGAIN!

…but nothing.

Kanan hunched over Ezra's still body. It was cruel. Having such a promising opportunity, only to have his efforts end in vein. The Jedi's breath came in gasps, spluttering them out in both restrained angst and exhaustion. Using Force healing was exhausting especially if one wasn't fully trained in the art. He should've known his meager knowledge wouldn't have been able revive his padawan.

"*Gasp*!" Ezra suddenly shot up, knocking Kanan away as his mind went into over drive. His lungs burned with each breath and his ears buzzed, nothing made sense any more.

"Ezra? Ezra!" hands grasped his shoulders but he jerked away. "Ezra you need to calm down." The orphan scrambled off of the surface he rested on and backed into a corner, ignoring the objects he ran into.

"I- no. Not here. The Inquisitor. Have to. Pain. Get away!" Kanan was pushed back by a Force push. "Kanan? Kanan!" Ezra was looking around frantically, glazed blue eyes darted across everything but not really seeing.

""Ezra. Ezra I'm right here! You need to calm down, breath. Breath Padawan." Kanan finally made his way to Ezra, the boy now curled into a ball in the corner, hands clawing at his head frantically as wide eyes staring unseeingly. "Ezra, please just breathe. You need to calm your mind. You need to order your thoughts. Just breathe and calm down."

Kanan tried several more times to coax the boy into listening to him, but Ezra gave no indication of even hearing him. Desperate for his Padawan to be back to normal Kanan grasped the sides of the boy's head gently and rested his forehead against his. He himself calmed his panicking heart and focused on soothing his pupil's mind with calming pulses.

"It's ok, you're ok. Everyone is fine. Shh." He whispered. He didn't know how long they sat there it could have been minutes or even hours, but what he did know was that slowly but surely Ezra's clouded mind cleared.

"M-Master?" Ezra croaked out after a moment more. "What…what happened?"

"We'll talk about it later, just rest." Kanan scooped his Padawan up and caringly set him back onto the med-bay once more.

"The others?" Ezra slurred out, voice thick with sleep.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just sleep. We survived, we're all ok."

Yes, surviving was hard, but if you're with people you care about, it wasn't such a bad thing.

**A/N: This was actually supposed to be Chapter 1, but I didn't like it that much so I did a new chapter one and bumped this one back. It just seemed too soap opera-y. Also I forgot to mention it before so I will now, I am **_**not**_** a die hard core fan of the Star Wars universe, yes I love it, yes I can carry out a conversation and debate on it, and I can even name a few species and starships, but I have not memorized every little detail like the name of each ship, planet, species, jedi fighting form, and I'm sorry about that. I do my best research wise before I post a chapter, but if there are any mistakes name/label wise please don't be too harsh on me about it and just point it out nicely. Any-who I was blown away by the responses I got! You guys are amazing!**

**EmpressRulerofallthatiswierd- Congrats on being the first reviewer! Thanks so much for liking this fic, and when you do post yours you should tell me, I wanna give it a look =) **

**All Things Animated- Thank you so much! Look forward to much angst and fluff in the future ;)**

**UnfathomableFandoms- Ooh I like that idea, sounds good for a future chapter!**

**Guest (1)- There will be!...eventually!**

**Guest (2)- True, but Kanan knew he took the holocron and said something along the lines of "lets see if he passes the test" or what not, knowing that only a force user could get it open, and he also reveals later that he had a vision of Ezra (given we don't know what his vision was) but your theory is a good one though, gets a mind ticking that's what I love about these kinds of shows. All of the different theories that pop up that gets a mind pumping I love it! XD**

**BuruPlays2- That's awesome! I'll post it after a few more chapters so if there's anything else you want to add to that feel free!**

**Mrdbznarutofan- brilliant sounds good! Keep an eye out for it, but I'll also put your penname in the AN so theres that as well.**

**Guest ((3) Ashley B.)- I'm sorry you were having a bad day and I'm happy this was able to cheer you up. Hope your day gets better!**

**And that's it! *phew* you guys are awesomely awesome!**

**(1) Quote from Ki-Adi-Mundi (via wookieepedia) **

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels, review please! See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Color

Chapter: 3

**WARNING: For the sake of this one-shot plot Sabine's past is her as something like a trooper, but better? I dunno, I had to have her in black and white for the sake of the plot so just roll with it please? This only applies for this chapter though!**

Black…White

Black…White

Black…White

Everywhere. It was only black and white, sometimes gray if she was lucky, but nothing as stimulating as the vivid hues of the color spectrum. She knew there was other colors- she _was_ taking Level 5 classes after all- but none of them were featured at the academy. She often wondered if it was that way on purpose, just a way for the Empire to have yet another opportunity to control them. Take away another choice, leaving them with even less of self-identity and free will. But this was her life now, colorless and slave-like. Sabine Wren was now just another puppet for the Empire to control. She took out whomever she was ordered to and eliminated those who stood in her way no questions asked. It's what was expected of her.

In fact, she was on a returning shuttle having recently completed her latest assignment. Sabine was garbed in the standard issued black and white armor she despised so much, she internally seethed at the fact but learned long ago there was no use lashing out verbally about it for the punishment was more severe than it was worth. No, she just marched on numbly locking away her frowned upon personality to become the perfect soldier. The perfect pawn.

The shuttle came to a halt and the others filed out dutifully. When it was her time to exit Sabine grasped a railing as she stood up when a sharp pain flared to life centered at her palm. Momentarily ignoring it she went through her after mission routine and by the time she had gotten back to her private quarters she had completely forgotten about her injury.

That is, until she the pain came back with vengeance when she used the injured hand to tug off one of her boots. Sabine blinked at the familiar feeling in an unfamiliar place, that was new. Usually her gloves prevented any kind of injury. She tugged off the item in order to make a proper analysis of the laceration. Red. It was the first color she had seen in this place for a long while. The red blossomed from the shallow but long cut on her hand. Red. It was so different from the black and white world she had been forced to become accustomed to. Gently she prod at the angry cut with her fingertips, a slight smile tugged at her lips as more of the color erupted. Red was always there! Trapped within her all this time and she hadn't even noticed.

Sabine gently placed her hand against the wall of her room, the smile grew to a more maniacal one when she pulled away. The red was there now. It stood out vividly against the pale white. A small laugh erupted from her throat and it made her pause. How long had it been since she last laughed? The simple display of happiness had never shown itself the entire time she was in the Empire's control. A set of dual tears flowed down her face as she started to laugh harder. She wanted out, she _needed_ to escape. To see the colors. To be happy and live. She needed to be free. Her laughter morphed into ugly sobs as she buried her face into her knees, she just wanted to be free.

A commotion started up outside her room in the hallway but she didn't even twitch, not even when the alarms started to sound. Sabine simply sat there but her short bout of tears having ended but the fresh tracks have yet to be wiped away, her back rested against her bed and her side against the wall, she drew random patterns on the white surface with her crimson color. Her door hissed open but just as quickly close and she could hear the distinct sounds of her door being jammed shut. Lazily she trailed her red rimmed eyes over to the intruder. It wasn't anyone belonging to the Empire, he had too much color to be. The man was suddenly aware he wasn't alone in the room and twirled around, his expression turned to one of shock as he took in her appearance. Sabine chuckled to herself, she must look quite horrible. The man's sight locked onto her and he looked at her in worry. He had green eyes and brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. No blank helmet covered his features.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, Sabine jumped slightly when he spoke. His voice wasn't radio filtered or altered in anyway and it held such emotions, true caring. Suddenly something, or someone, pounded against her door.

"You don't belong here do you." She said instead. He gave her a wary look but nodded anyways. An idea hit her with force, a stupid idea of course, but if she could actually get this stranger to trust her it would end a brilliant one. "I'll help you get out of here if you'd like."

The man was once again shocked. His face is so expressive, she mused to herself. "Why would you help me?"

"We both want the same thing." She whispered back. _A way out,_ was left hanging in the air.

The two were silent for a moment as the man mulled over this new option. The banging against the door became worrisome but he didn't seem to care, if anything he seemed amused. "Ok. Lead the way."

xXx

Their escape was a combination of stealth and close calls, but in the end the two managed to escape unharmed and now sat on a starship the man had called the _Ghost_ heading to an unknown planet for an unknown purpose. The ship itself was magnificent, sure it wasn't the biggest and fastest, but it was so full of different colors and things and her eyes couldn't stay in one place long before darting to another trying to take in as much of the stimulating colors as she could.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the man from before came up and sat in the empty spot besides her.

"…lost." She managed to decipher, and she was. The Empire was the only thing she had known, now that she had left…

"Well you're welcome to stick with us if you want." The man's offer was so casual she almost thought he was joking. Seeing her disbelieving expression he continued, "we aren't much and we're not exactly on the best of terms with the Empire, but from the look of things neither are you." His blue-green eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I…" she hesitated but managed a small hesitant smile. "I'd like that."

"Welcome aboard then!" he laughed, patting her shoulder. "My name is Kanan Jarrus, it's nice to have you on our team."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sabine. Sabine Wren."

**A/N: Ta-dah how'd you like it? I only updated to tell you guys not to expect chapters to come in fast. I'm not good at updating regularly and I technically shouldn't have started this series yet but eh *shrugs* C'est la vie.**

**PsychJediPirate- Sorry to make you cry, hope I didn't make you cry again XD, Zeb would probably pull him into a big manly bear hug then punch him for making him worry so much. Thanks =)**

**BuruPlays2- thanks and I'm glad you liked, I promise I'll get a chapter up with your idea, it's just a matter of when. I'm really honored you like my story, it makes me so happy =), and when you do get around to posting a fic make sure you give me word on it like I said, I'd be happy to read it.**

**Guest- Yea if you bailed early you wouldn't have read the happy ending XD, I'll rarely actually kill off one of the characters, but it does happen even ask my Bat Family Mayhem readers ;)**

**Guest (Ashley B.)- thank you so much, **_**you're**_** awesome and I'll do my best with the chapters. Glad your day got better even if by a little.**

**Mrdbznarutofan- thanks, and you're idea will be around eventually XD thanks for the permission to use your penname to give cred.**

**Sealiman Dawntracker- it wasn't a complete death fic though, but there will be some in the future that's a guarantee. **

**And that's all! I do not own Star Wars Rebels! See you guys whenever the next chapter comes out, review please~! **


	4. Mind Tricks

Chapter: 4

"Focus young one." Kanan crooned, his voice barely breaking the silence of the field. A soft gust of wind fluttered through the area, ruffling Ezra's midnight blue hair.

"I _am_ focused Master. I just don't understand!" the orphan complained, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Then that means you're not focusing hard enough. You can't force someone to do something, you have to _coax_ them. Subtlety is the key, influencing another's mind is a delicate process that won't work on the strong minded." Kanan sat across from his Padawan, mirroring the youngling's cross legged stance. "But for this to be effective you can't be too soft and let the individual become aware of your presence in their mind."

"Wait, I have to be gentle but forceful at the same time? How does that even make sense?" Ezra threw his hands up in the air with a huff then a spark of mischievousness lit in his eyes. "You _will_ end our training early today." He waved his hand in front of Kanan's and spoke lowly. By the unamused flat look on his Master's face it didn't work.

"You better not be insinuating that you think I have a weak mind." Kanan's eye twitched, why did he volunteer to train the kid again?

"Maybe it's time for a break love?" Hera's voice was a great distraction from the impending feud between Master and Padawan.

"Yes. A break would be perfect right now. We'll continue this tomorrow." Kanan said voice heavy with exhaustion, he took even planted footsteps back to the Ghost grumbling under his breath.

"You really can't help yourself from pushing all of his buttons can you?" Hera asked with a sly smile to the ship's youngest crew member.

"It's not my fault, they're bright red and flashing." Ezra quipped back, arms crossed behind his head as he leisurely followed his Master.

That night Ezra lay awake on his bunk staring up at the ceiling in thought. _The weak minded huh?_ He smirked, oh what fun he would have.

xXx

Kanan stretched his arms towards the ship's ceiling and a long yawn escaped his mouth, he hadn't rested that well for a long while. It did help that the ship was silent…Kanan was instantly alert. The ship was _never_ silent, usually the mornings were filled with Ezra and Zeb yelling at each other, Chopper's whirring occasionally mixed in, Sabine would set off low grade explosives occasionally just for the artistic inspiration, and Hera was doing odd jobs and checking the ship's stock. But silence was never something that happened on the Ghost, never. Kanan stealthily made his way down the hall, hands automatically moving to put together his lightsaber. He quickly made his way to the door of the common room of the Ghost, as the metal slid open Kanan turned on his lightsaber instantly in a defensive position.

"Whoa! Is there an emergency we should know about? Is an enemy attacking?" Ezra's voice snapped Kanan out of his battle ready state.

"Um…no…" the lightsaber deactivated and was hesitantly broken back down to its two respective parts. Ezra was sitting at the table hands folded on top of it looking as innocent as he could possibly act. Kanan opened his mouth to call him out on it but snapped it shut when Zeb entered. The lasat walked over to Ezra to place a bowl of food in front of the orphan, a dazed expression on his face and the moment the bowl hit the table Zeb shook his head, assessed the situation, and walked away mumbling with a confused expression.

Although he had his suspicions Kanan decided to keep them to himself for now, there was no reason to accuse his padawan of something he maybe wasn't even thinking of doing in the first place. It would only spook him and that was the last thing Kanan wanted to do to Ezra. So he simply made his way to sit at the other end of the table with his own bowl of food. The two sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company while they could…then, Sabine walked in. Kanan felt his stomach drop when he spotted the mischievous grin on Ezra's face, but before the jedi could say anything about it the bright blue eyed boy was already up and standing in front of their resident Mandalorian.

"You _will_ paint Zeb pink in his sleep." Ezra said in a low soothing voice, his hand waved through the air in front of her face.

Sabine stood there staring at him for a moment before simply blinking, her face scrunched up in confusion and she turned to Kanan. "What is he doing?"

Kanan simply groaned and face palmed, his padawan was going to land himself in a heap of trouble.

Ezra looked at his hand confused before deciding to try again, "You will lend me some of your explosives."

"In your dreams kid, don't you remember what happened last time?" Sabine shook her head in bewilderment.

"Master I don't get it! It worked perfectly on Zeb, why isn't it working now?" Ezra shook his hand in his master's face as if the appendage was the reason why his new trick wasn't working anymore.

"Ezra, I _told _you. Influencing another's mind only works on the weak minded." Kanan grumbled out. "Besides you shouldn't-." but he was cut off.

"Weak minded? Are you saying that you think I'm weak?!" Sabine baked Ezra into a corner threateningly, "Wait. Were you trying to _brainwash_ me?"

"Umm, well, I-." the Lothrat stuttered, frantically trying to come up with a believable excuse. Thankfully Kanan stepped in.

"I got this Sabine." Without waiting for her consent he latched a hand onto Ezra's arm and dragged him to his own room, there they'd be able to talk freely.

"Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything wrong." The youngling protested as he was forcefully led to Kanan's room.

The jedi waited until the door slid shut before letting out a weary sigh and sitting down on his bed. "Ezra, what you did, controlling people for personal gain, that was wrong." At the kid's confused expression he settled back to explain. "Mind tricks were always a tricky thing back when the Jedi council was still around. It violated the target's free will and their conscience, something that the Jedi were supposed to fight against, it ended up being a moral issue. Eventually this became such a controversial issue that the council decided that the jedi were forbidden to use mind tricks for personal gain and could only use it when it came to the greater good. What seems to be a simple command could ruin a person's life, you have to keep that in mind. So the Jedi's were allowed to do small mind tricks, but only dark side users would go that extra mile to complete mind control. What you just did, how you forced Zeb to wait on you and tried to make Sabine do something against her will, that's something more along the lines of what someone using the dark side of the force would do."

Ezra's eyes widened in fear and understanding, "But I didn't-. That's not what I-."

"I know you didn't mean to Ezra, I was supposed to teach you about it during our next lesson. When it comes to the force you have to be very careful, if you use it in a way of self-profit or fear, you'll delve into a side of it that you may never come back from. I understand that you didn't know what you were doing, just try to think next time before you do anything spontaneously. If you can't figure out on your own whether it would be safe to do it, you can always come ask me. I _am_ your teacher after all, it's my job to educate and train you."

Ezra looked down at his feet ashamed before looking up into his Master's eyes, "I'm sorry Master, I won't ever do it again, I promise."

"I know you won't Padawan." Kanan said kneeling down in front of him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. They stayed that way until Kanan smirked, "But you still have to not only explain what you did, but apologize as well to both Sabine and Zeb."

Ezra's eyes widened in horror, what had he gotten himself into.

**A/N: Just a real quick thing, I forgot to add my whole before chapter note for the last chapter (it's there now though) so I'm sorry if you guys got lost. Anywho this was a request from mrdbznarutofan, hope you liked. This is posted today as an inbetween for May the Forth be with you and return of the Sixth. Whoo! Did you guys see the Season 2 trailer!? I'm. SO. STOKED!**

**Mrbdznarutofan- why thank you I'm glad you like.**

**Guest- I didn't forget about them, I just forgot to mention them…oops XD.**

**BuruPlays2- Sorry for such a long wait, classes are hard =( but I'm glad you liked =)**

**Thunder angel13- thank you, I'm happy you liked it =)**

**Guest 16- I could still do a St. Patrick's day chapter if you want, even though it's a tad bit too late. If you still want to read one then please tell me so =)**

**Thank you guys again, and I'll try my best to update faster. I do not own Star Wars Rebels, review please~!**


	5. Not the Same I

Chapter: 5

The mission had gone wrong. Oh so terribly wrong. The only thing Kanan could even think about to be thankful for was that it was only the kid and him on this run. It wasn't supposed to be something big, just a stealthy in and out mission. Just a repossessing of some Empire owned food and fuel to help them get by for the next few months. As the Jedi and padawan hid behind a stack of crates Kanan kept kicking himself, he should have known it wouldn't have been so simple but he brushed off any wary feelings with the comfort of knowing that a few crates of food and fuel tanks shouldn't be too heavily guarded. _Boy was I wrong_, he thought to himself as he fired a few more shots from his blaster.

"How you holing up kid?" Kanan shouted over the sound of the returned blaster fire.

"Just peachy." However Ezra's strained voice contradicted his words. Worried Kanan momentarily took his attention off of the troopers to glance at his padawan, when his eyes landed on a patch of red they widened.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hit!?" he yelled, firing his blaster with renewed vigor. These bucket heads had injured his padawan, there was no holding back now.

"It's no big deal, besides it doesn't feel like a blaster shot. It must've been from something else." Ezra weakly struggled to get to his feet. "No time to argue about it now though, we need to get out of here. The ghost should still be in the lower hangar."

Begrudgingly ceasing his fire Kanan turned his attention back to the problem at hand, finding a way out. With the troopers closing in on them on all sides there was no way they would be able to make their way to the floor below them without getting caught. That's it! Moving quickly Kanan assembled his lightsaber, immediately after activating it he stabbed it into the ground and made a circle until the floor fell down, leaving a good sized hole behind.

"Ok we're getting you out of here." Ignoring Ezra's protest Kanan hoisted him into his arms bridal style and jumped through the hole, a moment later a wave of troopers converged on their deserted spot.

"Kanan let me down, I can walk." But Ezra's struggles were feeble at best and soon he relaxed in his mentor's hold, trying to even his breathing out. This wound was affecting him more than it should have, he had been shot by blasters multiple times before and sure it hurt a lot but he was still able to walk on his own. This time however he couldn't even fight his way out of Kanan's hold.

Once the ghost was in view the Jedi full out sprinted for it, "Hera! Get ready for a quick escape!" he yelled, running faster as he felt Ezra's blood start to coat his fingertips. The ghost was already lifting off the ground and he jumped for it, diving through the air and with the help of the force his back crashed against the harsh metal of the ship which saved Ezra from a similar fate.

"What happened out there?" Sabine's voice asked.

"Not now, I need you to prep the medbay." Kanan groaned as he rolled onto his knees, Ezra still cradled in his arms but now the teen was unconscious.

xXx

The first thing Ezra was aware of was that the world was moving and he didn't like it. Groaning he curled on his side only to be faced with a blurry figure. He wanted to tell the figure to stop the world so he could get off, but his tongue had yet to unstick from the roof of his mouth.

"Ezra? You in there?" the orphan froze. Ezra. The figure said his name. Instantly his blue eyes snapped open and he was alert. This wasn't his tower. Nor was this any place on Lothal. He'd know. There was a stranger decked in green with brown hair on the other side of the bed he had never seen before but there was something about him that made Ezra want to trust him, this instantly made him weary. Where was he?  
"Ezra?" the man spoke, his hands were out like he wanted to approach him but he stayed where he was. "Relax, we're back on the Ghost. We're safe. You need to lay back down, your injuries hasn't healed enough yet."

But Ezra stayed where he was, no, he wasn't going to follow the instructions of someone he just met. He haphazardly patted down his orange jumper, trying to find his energy slingshot which surprisingly wasn't on his wrist where it usually was. Instead he found…a blaster? Turning the item over in his hands Ezra inspected it, it wasn't like any blaster he's ever seen before. He eyed the green man and was surprised to see him tense, so it _was_ a weapon.

"Ezra." The man spoke to him evenly, like one would talk to a corned animal. "Ezra, put the lightsaber down."

Lightsaber? Ezra glanced at the weapon again, so that's what it was. He fumbled to activate it and jumped when a rod of blue shot out, almost hitting his face.

Awkwardly he pointed it at the man who held his hands out defensively, "Where am I? How do you know my name? And who are you?"

**A/N: I figured a little amnesia fic would be a good way to start up writing again. Sorry for long wait, I'm taking summer semester classes so it's filling my free time. Who else loved the first episode of Season 2?! I did~! Anyone know when the next one will be aired? Anywho, response time~!**

**PsychJediPirate- *gasps* the horror!**

**Ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest- it's already been done in the show though. Is there anything different about his bday that you would like to see?**

**AzulaBlue92- Sorry for such a long wait =(**

**Raymond868- I know right! It made me so pumped!**

**Guest- oooOOooh, sounds fun! If you want me to credit you for the request though please give somesort of name so I won't have to go "this was requested by a guest" ;)**

**AM3mb3r123- And with you~! Ah I absolutely love season two so far!**

**BuruPlays2- sorry for the long wait!**

**Rebels-lover- yay we can be newbies together! *hugs* I'm not alone! **

**Annabeth chase101- *spoiler alert~~~~!* I'm planning on eventually doing a deaged fic (maybe even have this arc turn into a deaged one) and there shall be protectiveness and fluff galore!**

**Whooo it feels so good to get this done, it's been to long since I've last written anything and I miss it. Anyways I do not own Star Wars Rebels, hope you guys like this first arc and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner this time! But reviews do make me update faster ;) **


	6. Darkness I

Chapter: 6

Once again did Kanan and Ezra find themselves alone on a desolate planet, their communicators to contact the rest of the crew were suspiciously jammed. Once again they were cornered by the two inquisitors, however this time half way through the fight Kanan and Ezra were separated.

"Not so strong without your Master by your side, are you boy?" Fifth Brother sneered, his face illuminated by the threatening red of his saber.

"Strong enough for you!" Ezra argued confidently. He parried the male inquisitors attack before deactivating his own lightsaber in order to shoot several times at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Using the force, the male inquisitor slammed the teen against a nearby boulder where his head harshly collided with solid stone.

In a daze he slumped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Fifth Brother approached him like a predator stalking its prey, his lightsaber kicking up sparks behind him from where it dragged on the ground. Pain erupted in Ezra's stomach and he couldn't bite down on his scream in time. Buried straight through him with white hot pain was the red blade of his opponent. A malicious grin spread sickeningly across the Inquisitors face as he retracted his blade and reburied it in the young boy's shoulder, rekindling the sounds of agony. Without removing it his boot connected harshly with Ezra's ribs, swiftly knocking the air out of his lungs and he definitely felt several snaps. Not given the chance to recover the lightsaber was once again removed before being shoved sideways through both his legs at once reminding the young one of a morbid cabob. This torture of unpredictable pain continued for what seemed eternity but could only have been a few minutes until suddenly the Inquisitor stopped mid blow, his head cocking sideways as if receiving a silent command. He gazed down at him one last time with a sneer before taking off grumbling. Faintly Ezra could sense him converging on Kanan's position, but despite how much he struggled his limbs simply refused to listen to his brain's commands and only flopped around uselessly. The pain soon became too much and darkness danced at the corners of his vision. Just as he was about to give into the comforting embrace of oblivion a new presence hit him. This one was much colder than any Inquisitor he's encountered before, more sinister. Reaching out with the force Ezra attempted to alert Kanan to the new approaching threat, but he couldn't manage more than the faintest of brushes before his grip on consciousness was lost.

xXx

Kanan's fight against Seventh Sister was going as well as it could. He had hoped to finish her off quickly in order to get back to Ezra whom had been forced away from him a while back, but that plan was ruined when the female Inquisitor would. _Not_. Stay. Down!

"You seem distracted handsome, perhaps your young _Padawan _would prove to be a better fight." She countered his attack and backtracked a few steps before tilting her head and adding, "or perhaps not."

It was then he felt it. Agonizing pain came from Ezra in waves and it hit him like a train. "What did you do to him?" he ground out in a low voice, eyes locking on her with an unbounded fury.

"_I_ didn't do anything, I'm fighting you remember? I can't be held accountable for Brother's actions." Sister suddenly found herself having to block and counter a barrage of attacks, each one coming a split second after the last until she was overpowered and forced to the ground, the tip of the blue saber resting mere millimeters away from her bared neck.

"Where. Is. My. _Padawan_." Although his voice came out in but a whisper it was as if he had shouted.

"Careful Jedi, you're close to crossing a line." She taunted, grunting when he lifted her in the air with the force. Sister started cackling, yes the Jedi would soon snap and if she had to be the sacrificial catalyst then so be it. Kanan's clear blue-green eyes narrowed in anger, suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"What did you do to him!?" he screamed, unconsciously tightening his invisible grip on her throat.

Adrenaline raced through his veins with each strong pulse of his heart, continuing at such a harsh rate that Kanan almost missed the barely-there brush of warning from Ezra before his Padawan's presence worryingly faded.

_Ezra? _Silence.

_Ezra!?_ Silence.

The blood that pumped in his ears was no longer due to anger, now it was due to dread and worry. He was so engulfed by his worry for his youngest crew member that he almost got run through with a lightsaber he wasn't expecting to be there.

"Having troubles Sister?" Fifth Brother taunted, easily holding his own against the Jedi with inner turmoil. "His Padawan wasn't any trouble, I can't imagine the Master being much different."

Was he the one responsible for Ezra's pain? Was this sith the reason why his Padawan's presence was no more? Kanan felt his self-control slipping, he _knew_ what would happen if he no longer held back. _Knew _the terror he could bring if he let his hatred and anger get the best of him. If he simply no longer _cared_.

As he internally battled himself he was oblivious until it was too late to the newest presence, and the greatest threat.

"How the mighty have fallen." The electronically filtered voice was like ice cold water flowing through his veins.

"You have failed as a master." Brother's gravely voice sounded, distracting him from the newest terror. "Nevertheless, I think even _you_ knew that this is for the best."

"_What_!?" Kanan hissed, his anger once again winning over his level headedness. Making it easy to dismiss Darth Vader's appearance.

"You didn't want the child in the first place. You being so inexperienced was only an excuse you tell yourself to help your conscious." Brother circled him, not even bothering with his own lightsaber. As if to him Kanan wasn't a threat.

"Ezra was- _is_ a great Padawan!" he snarled back.

"The boy was rowdy, insubordinate, he never listened to your commands, always went off and did things his own way. Always endangering other members of your crew for his own selfish whims." Brother's rumbling laughter sounded like an approaching storm. "You were just waiting for the first chance to get rid of that loth-rat."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Kanan screamed enraged. With a roar he charged Fifth Brother recklessly, putting all his strength behind each attack until he was left hunched over and panting from exhaustion.

"You poor Jedi." The now free Sister crooned, circling him opposite of Brother. "You weren't even knighted before Order 66 were you?"

"You are but a Padawan, unfit to act as a mentor." Vader spoke up for the first time since his appearance.

"But you don't have to be alone anymore." Kanan's heaving stilled at Sister's words. "Join us. You'll complete your training and no longer be burdened by such heavy responsibilities as being a Master to a Padawan."

"You tried the path of light and it failed you. The ones you sought to protect the most are now dead. How many more must die before you see the inevitability." Brother's words seemed to be the harsh truth. Still in denial Kannan broke away from the group, running towards the location he last felt Ezra's presence.

"Let him go. Soon he will be ours." Vader said, arm outstretched to halt Brother and Sister from running past.

Kanan ran. He ran with everything he had and then some. His legs carried him faster than he's ever run before until he could see a familiar lump in the distance, then he ran even faster.

"Ezra!" he shouted. "_Ezra_!" he skid to a halt on his knees, hands hovering hesitantly over the beaten form of his Padawan. "E-Ezra?" but the bluette didn't stir, his head lolling limply to the side as Kanan supported his pupil's upper-body with his own. The Jedi had to hold back the bile that threatened to emerge once he registered what the sticky wetness that soaked into his pants exactly was. With a shaky hand he reached up and brushed blue bangs out of the chalky white face, Ezra was so young. Too young to be in such a gruesome rebellion. Kanan held the lifeless body of his Padawan close to his chest, his shoulders heaving with silent sobs as tears flowed heavily down his face. Kanan- having fought and battled today for more than 14 continuous hours. Having had no fitful rest in the past three weeks due to the fear of the inquisitors showing up. Having been pushed far past his physical and emotional limits- reached out with the force in one last feeble attempt to reach his Padawan. With a hope as fragile as the morning frost against heat he reached through their bond to gently brush against his Padawan's mind in an attempt to soothingly awaken the boy…but there was nothing.

The resulting despair was crippling, he felt hollow, it seemed as if the only emotions he had left was sorrow, despair, and…anger. Pure rage. His shoulders continued to shake however his tears have been dried. A low murmur sounded, steadily rising until a full on hearty laugh arose. Kanan's head was tossed back, eyes shut, and shoulders shaking uncontrollably as peals of laughter emerged from him. The laughter itself was heavily tainted with madness, instead of being its usual warm laugh it sounded like shattering glass.

The snapping of twigs under heavy feet alerted Kanan to the fact he was no longer alone. "Welcome to the Dark side." Sister said smoothly under the still sounding laughter, not bothering to hide the glee on her face.

The eerie laughter abruptly cut off. After a moment of stillness Kanan lowered his head until his chin touched his chest. "Oh you are all such…_fools_." His raw voice the only evidence of the previous laughter. His head slowly rose, eyes glowing brightly in the shadows casted. Streaks of his own Padawan's blood colored his face giving him an unstable appearance. "You had hoped to make me into one of your own." A smaller laugh this time, a mocking chuckle border lining on hysterical. "I am no pawn. I. Am. _Free_." His head flew fully up, revealing the predatory amber that replaced the kind and loving blue green.

Peace loving Kanan Jarrus was gone. Torn to pieces by the overwhelming grief of losing his Padawan.

In his place rose a new persona, one that was cold. One that knew no mercy. That thrived on his victim's suffering. And conveniently displayed before him was an array of victims that were perfect to unleash this new found bloodlust upon.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! I definitely didn't mean to be! I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I do the concept, there have been so many dark!Ezra fics, but I have yet to see a dark!Kanan. I know there's a lot of inconsistencies in this chapter but I simply was too lazy to take the time to explain everything. Will there be more? Who knows, if there is any part of this chapter where you're like "well that just doesn't make sense and unless it's explained then I will forever hate this chapter" feel free to leave your question in a review. I am SUPER SORRY that I was gone for almost half a year, I've been taking Chemistry and now I am in Anatomy&amp;Physiology I, I'm trying to get general ed. done and a few science classes out of the way before transferring to a university and starting on premed. I'm going to be a doctor for the military (or at least I'm going to attempt to be, I need to do more research 'cause I don't even know what branch I want to be in, but I mean. If they're going to go out to battle regardless of my semi-pacifist ideals the least I can do is try to keep them alive right?). **

**DeathGoddessess- It was a great season, and now am eagerly awaiting the next one XD**

**AzulaBlue92- I'm so sorry! DX**

**Firehawk720- Sorry for going so long without updating, but I hope you still like it!**

**Ichiichi05- I actually don't know when I'm going to add another instalment to that one, I tend to jump around…a lot.**

**BuruPlays2- D=**

**AhsokaEzraFreakyFan- That'd be cool to write and maybe quirky too if done right =)**

**Rebel-lover- Yay noobs unite! I am sooo sorry for the super long wait!**

**Midnight Luna- OooOooo coma Ezra sounds fun…torturing and feels inducing but fun XD**

**Dianna- sorry for long wait DX**

**Specter14- sorry, I tried to update ASAP which ended up being almost a year later X(**

**Chiibe the Rebel- Sorry!**

**Starlight Moon Midnight- Yay! Welcome fellow Noob, as of now we are three but I am sure our force will grow in numbers soon!**

**I don't know if there's really anyone who's still bothering to read this but I'm trying to brush the dust off this fic and luckily I'm taking the summer off so I'll be able to play catch up with all of the fics I've neglected. I am super sorry again please forgive me! I do not own Star Wars Rebels! I don't have the right to ask for reviews after such a long wait DX but maybe just a "yes I'm still here and while I'm very upset you took so long to update I still want to read more" review? **

**Edit: Dark!Kanan is officially my child! I checked around and didn't see anything like it so muwahahahahahah I have given birth to...something that'll be taken and redone a bajillion of times. **


	7. News

Hey everyone who's still around. Sorry this really isn't an update but I figured that some-sort of status check was in order seeing as to how I haven't updated in so long. This is a mass notification across all of my fics so for those of you who follow multiple of my works no need to check on the others.

Where to start? Well I'm not dead! That's good at least right? My fall semester went a bit wonky and I ended up dropping out of my chemistry class around midterms. At this time my grades in my other two classes was able to be brought up. For Thanksgiving my family and I vacationed in Santa Cruz again and ever so smart me fell off a fence and chipped my shoulder bone. Yes it's still broken and I'm doomed to a sling for a few weeks more.

Now fast forward to mid December, the week before my finals we get a call saying my Uncle is back in the hospital and the doctors don't expect him to recover this time around. Of course we go visit but I had to leave after two days because the real world doesn't stop because yours does. I managed to scrape through the finals I didn't study for and barely passed my two classes with C's.

It was two days later that I get the call that my Uncle has passed away. And I feel horrible even to today that I wasn't there with him. He was my favorite family member and we were really close, he was like the older brother i never had.

This post right now is more of a vent I suppose, I'm sorry to unload this you don't have to read, just skip to the end. I haven't really been able to talk to my family through this, they're mourning their own way. Someone's always a puddle of tears at some point. I guess that's what truly bothers me. I haven't cried at all. I cried like a baby when my great grandma died, but I just feel empty since my uncle's death. I dunno...i dunno.

But, I've tried getting creative again since because he himself was too...And I just can't seem to do anything. No painting, no writing, no guitar playing, no piano, I can't even look at nature the same way I used to. I've tried a few small fics, that will only ever be found on tumblr, to try and overcome the stiffness but it didn't work. So I've been listlessly reading fics, I've even read some of my old chapters and marveling at how easy it used to come.

So I'm sorry, I can't really give you an estimated time as to when I'll update again. It could be in a few days or in a few years, I really don't know. But I hope it won't be too long, I truly miss writing and reading your guys' such supporting reviews as I go along.

Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry for everything if you don't.

-RA


End file.
